


他的科學家（ABO）

by acatilove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatilove/pseuds/acatilove
Summary: 假裝沒有看過復聯三，落地回家的科學家與工程師在漫長的分離后終於心意相通的一塊小甜餅。





	他的科學家（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO預警*

在和所有阿斯加德人一起飞往地球的飞船上，重新缩小变回来的Banner裹着神域人民资助的外袍，对着闪耀的茫茫宇宙和越来越靠近的那颗蓝色母星，当回到地球的愿望越来越接近实现时，他才放任自己开始有所期待，然后他发现自己那被压抑许久的心思此刻正近乎疯狂地想念着那个人，过往的那些心有灵犀，灵魂相契，甚至肌肤相亲，许许多多回忆片段抓心挠肝似地争着跑出来。他曾试想过无数种可能。等回到地球，见到Tony他该用什么表情去说点什么，做点什么，那个记忆中骄傲的Alpha又会给出怎样的反应。两年多在沉睡中度过却又确实存在的时间，足以将曾经那些飘在实验室里的暧昧粉红泡沫打的粉碎并蒸发殆尽，他会等着自己吗？Bruce Banner是个务实的科学家，同样的，Tony Stark也是，他想自己已经不抱有任何天真的幻想了。

 

似乎是很久以前了，他们曾在一起实验，改造成员的武器和各种盔甲，研发压制浩克的维罗妮卡；他们曾因为发现了一个新元素而欣喜若狂，不带任何意图地热烈拥抱；也曾不敌通宵的疲惫在实验室席地而睡，被共同的朋友们戏称为连体的科学兄弟。更让他无比羞赧却无法忘记的，是他这个在所有人眼里都无害的Beta，其实本身便是一个天大的谎言，当Tony Stark无意中发现他藏起来的抑制剂时，随着那个惊讶，玩味，又带着愉悦而上扬的嘴角，Banner觉得自己已经吓得心都不再跳了。该死的，全世界的人都知道，Tony Stark是个不折不扣而且占有欲十足的Alpha。接下来当Banner再一次发情时，借着抑制剂对身体有害，好同事不能视若无睹这样的理由，一切就顺理成章似的，他们之间一种秘而不宣的新关系开始了。

 

在那段短暂又荒唐的时间里，Banner觉得他们应该都同意二人之间只是肉欲关系。Omega体质让他总会有无法自己纾解的欲望，又因为大家伙的存在不可能拥有情人，除了强效的抑制剂，就只有好像吃了熊心豹胆，完全不害怕浩克跑出来的Tony可以，并且看起来十分乐意地更深地进入他，排解那铺天盖地无法控制又深入骨髓的空虚。可在多少次欢愉的余韵中，Banner总会陷入空白的迷茫，他又可以带给Tony什么呢？他真的值得这个男人的付出吗？

 

他们从来都不是情人，也心照不宣地没有缔结过联系，每一次钉进身体里那大家伙变得更硬更烫，伏在上方的身体开始不耐地颤抖时，抱着自己的男人总会闷闷地低吼，然后抽身离远，将那意味着太多的炙热尽数洒在床单上。只有一次，即将出发与奥创决战的前一个夜晚，在颤抖与绝望中，在未知的命运前，Tony一次次深深契入Banner的身体，在最深的地方磨蹭，汗湿的额角，和同样潮湿的蜜棕色眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着他的科学家。

 

“我可以吗？”

男人沙哑着嗓子问。

……

Banner用力晃了晃脑袋，自嘲地笑起来，刚说着不抱希望，不知怎么竟想到了那里去。还没从变身的疲惫里缓解过来，他眼皮止不住地下坠，最终带着纷扰的思绪挨着船舱沉沉睡去。在梦里，有双蜜棕色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看，那其中流露的漠然和失望是他心中最深的恐惧，无处可逃，他只能无意识地裹紧那宽大的布袍，心痛难耐地蜷缩起身体。

 

飞船在他不安的沉睡中发出一次次呼叫信号，近了，更近了……

 

Tony Stark在接到神盾局的消息时几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，在那架该死的昆式战斗机失踪后，他就让Friday一刻不停地检测着地球上所有地区的异常新闻。最开始，哪怕有个“绿色”的单词他都要亲自查验确认与那位失踪人士无关。后来在一次次的失望后，他变得麻木了，新闻监测和伽马射线搜索仍在继续，但他心里隐隐约约觉得，他可能再也找不回Banner了。为此他生气过，也委屈过，他气Banner竟然就能就这么抛下一切，抛下他躲起来。Stark甚至又开始找更多床伴，他们足够年轻，漂亮，有体力，但没有一个能像那个人一样，温和地笑着接住他所有的玩笑和调戏，在深夜为他倒上杯加两勺糖的热咖啡，然后站在他的身边不厌其烦地重新计算着那些误差，讨论只有他们能听懂的问题。

 

可你猜怎么着？现在他们竟然告诉他，一切都不是他所想的那样，那架由Stark工业技术支持的地！球！空战机两年前就把他无助的科学家带到了外太空？！

 

好吧，其实这样称呼Bruce只是一厢情愿，因为他从来不曾真正属于自己，天知道Stark在床上有多少次想要不管不顾地直接标记这个男人，这个聪明的，温柔的，胆小的，自卑的，永远带着无害的笑容，兴趣是自嘲，却又有着比任何人都要强大的力量的中年男人，他是那么矛盾，却又把那些矛盾揉进那个矮小的身体里。只是每当Alpha仰起头寻求一个肯定的答案，Banner总是扭过头错开眼神，咬着唇隐忍地咽下那些令人脸红心跳的喘息和呻吟，半阖起眼睑，睫毛微微颤抖着，眉间眼角紧紧压出的皱纹使得他无法任性妄为。Tony清楚地知道Banner不是那些心急火燎地想要跟他上床的一夜情人，他明白这个男人有多少担忧焦虑，也明白这个内心无比强大的Omega很难完全信任地将自己交给别人，他可不想吓跑这个好不容易哄上床的大家伙，所以Tony总是贴心又难得极有耐心地想着，再给他一段时间吧，等到Bruce习惯自己在身边，等到他愿意完全接受自己的时候，等到他心甘情愿的时候，反正他们总有时间。

 

只有一次，他主动散出强势的信息素，将他的科学家堵在屋内，以即将上战场需要纾解压力为理由，近乎强迫地用生理和心理双重刺激迫着Bruce发了情。Stark在床上温柔又猛烈地一次次撞击着他的防线，在那个时刻来临前抬起头，这次他将身下那个人潮红的脸扳正，哑声哄着他睁开眼面对自己，面对那个他们总要面对的问题。Tony Stark也会害怕，奥创那个熊孩子太过于开了挂的强大，而他的目标是自己，Stark没有必胜的把握，甚至做好了牺牲的准备，但有些事如果再不做，再不说，他真的怕没有机会了。

 

Bruce被欺负的眼角还泛着红，他松开被咬出牙印的唇，深棕色瞳仁定在Alpha脸上，空气中情到正浓时香甜的Omega信息素气味几乎要逼疯了Stark，接着他看到Banner摇了摇头。

 

他说：

“不，Tony，除非你活着回来。”

这是句露骨到不能再明显的承诺，可他们都没想到，索科维亚一战，没能回来的人却不是Tony。

 

沉浸在回忆里的Stark将说那句话时科学家的模样想了一遍又一遍，直到电子管家不得不提高音量提醒两遍后才猛然惊醒，他突然慌张起来。这些日子发生了太多的事情，联盟解散，曾经的朋友许多都不知所踪，连他们的大厦都搬了个地方，这将是个漫长而痛苦的解释过程，他的科学家会理解他吗？而且过了这么久，总在瞻前顾后的Bruce是否有了更多思量，他会不会也像其他人那样选择离开呢？窗外轰鸣声临近，顾不得再多想，Stark只来得及随便抓一抓因熬夜而失了形状的头毛，然后乘电梯移动到新大厦巨大的天台上。

即使有过再多次的构想，Banner也没能控制住自己在看到那个等在大厦停机坪洲上熟悉的身影时，突然涌到眼眶那股几乎挡不住的炙热。甚至还没有适应宇宙航行的重力变化，科学家就跌跌撞撞地冲了下去，鞋底在踏上几十层高的大厦时，尽管理智明白这并非真正意义的“地面”，但他明白，自己的心在这个瞬间，在那个人面前，已经平平安安地落地到家了。

Stark赶紧逆着飞机气流迎上前两步，通讯消息太简短了，他不知道也无法推测出Banner到底经历了什么，只看到他的科学家裹着身满是异域风情的长衫，几乎要摔倒似的栽了下来，他看起来瘦了些，乱糟糟的胡茬和新长的几条皱纹印证了时间的流逝。接着他抬起头，对着Stark露出个看起来几乎就要哭出来的傻笑，虚浮的脚步踉踉跄跄，一向作为主动方的Stark只来得及张开双臂，接住直扑过来的身躯，被撞的倒退几步，然后稳稳地回抱住他的科学家。

 

相差不多的身高让Bruce能正好把脑袋靠在他的耳边，像过去无数次在实验室那样，他喏喏地叫了一声“Tony”，接着就像再也找不回语言能力似的，只顾着将头埋在颈窝里浅浅的呼吸，而被这一声叫的心都软成一滩水的Stark，一向巧言善辩的他尝试着张了张嘴，竟也不知该说点什么，只觉得时间变得漫长而珍贵，他们就这么安静地靠在一起，两人都有了种错觉，好像时间定格在这一刻，他们会永远这么站下去。

 

然而不一会，在不小的风声里，Stark却清楚地抓住了一缕无比怀念又熟悉的淡淡草木香气，他难以置信地睁大眼睛，小心翼翼调转脑袋角度，让鼻尖更靠近Bruce脖颈后面的腺体，然后用全力嗅闻。接着，科学家听到耳边男人低低地笑起来，抱着的肩膀也在微微发颤，Bruce疑惑地正要发问，Alpha凑过来咬着耳垂吹进折磨人的温热气流，慢条斯理地宣布他的新发现。

 

“嘿……Bruce，你发情了。”

 

“……你发情了。”  
   
Stark最后那句根本就没打算隐藏情绪的带笑尾音在流动的空气中上扬跳跃，轻飘飘钻进Banner的耳朵里，却炸起了他一身鸡皮疙瘩。像是滴入试管中迅速反应的试剂，Stark饶有兴致地看着僵在他怀里刚刚还因为旅途劳顿而面色苍白的博士腾地一下从脸颊红到了脖子根，不知是害羞还是发情的生理表现，淡淡的粉红一直绵延进层叠的布料里，引得人遐想联翩。  
   
记忆中，Banner因为伽马射线而紊乱的发情期一向没有什么规律，所幸在过去逃亡的日子里他大多数时间都尽量独处，以便能第一时间注射抑制剂。后来住进复仇者大厦，更是大多数时间都跟科学好搭档泡在实验室里，几次突然发情总能得到最及时的照顾。在那些漫长的平静期里，好久都吃不到甜头的Alpha甚至会偷偷抱怨，再悄悄放出一点信息素挑逗，在专心计算的Omega身边想尽各种理由路过靠近，最后换来一句无奈却依旧绵软的警告，才悻悻作罢。  
   
“我没……”

逐渐开始升高的体温验证着铁打的事实，Stark好整以暇地挑眉将他慌张又无力的小声申辩堵了回去。在萨卡，在阿斯加德，在飞船上，自从醒来后Banner都担心着意外，还好身体都争气地没有给他惹上什么麻烦。天啊，他幻想过无数种重逢的方式，可没有一种是这么尴尬、这么狼狈的，只是一个没多加思索情之所至的拥抱，他们甚至还没有互相说一句话，竟然就唤起了体内最深切的渴望，这也显得自己太……迫不及待了吧？  
   
“Fury说的没错，这可真是一份巨大的‘礼物’”

看着一声不吭只顾低着头疯狂头脑风暴的科学家，Stark发誓自己已经发挥了他最大的耐力忍了又忍，实在还是没憋住逗了逗这可爱的男人，这下连耳朵根都变得通红的Bruce果然在他的怀里挣扎起来，却被同样无意挑逗起来的Alpha信息素惹的双腿软下来险些跌倒，又被Stark双臂撑着稳稳地托住揽了回去。  
   
闹到最后，科学家叹气投降，一如既往地败下阵来，身体情况不容许他再解释或分辩什么，他耷拉下肩膀放弃挣扎，放任自己将半个身子的重量交托到对方身上，深呼吸空气中逐渐浓郁起来的麝香和柑橘花气息，并在其中找回了他的冷静，然后垂头丧气地说：“对不起……”  
对此Stark沉默以对，他决定以自己的方式结束Bruce脑中似乎永远都不会停下的自我折磨，先从一个落在额头上的浅吻开始——科学家闭上眼，短粗整齐的山羊胡蹭在皮肤上触感熟悉又亲切，有些扎有些痒，但感觉很好，他感觉安全又舒适。  
   
比起耻于本能反应拼命压制的Banner，Stark选择毫不掩饰自己对这个男人的欲望，甚至生怕他没注意到似的向前顶了顶胯骨，那早在嗅到发情端倪时就半树雄风的硬物隔着两层布料嚣张地耀武扬威，Banner像被烫到似的猛地抬起头瞪着他，死咬住唇才咽回差点跑出来的惊呼，Stark顺势低头，温柔地舔开那双厚实性感的唇瓣，灵巧的舌尖钻进去攻城略地，半是诱导半是强迫，引着他交换了个不长却足以情动的深吻，等到分开时，他满意于Bruce微仰着头，湿漉漉的眼睛里中混着迷茫和点起火星的情欲的模样，当然，还装着自己，只一眼，他已经硬的发疼了。

最后，Stark将自己的科学家抱紧，支撑并享受着他无助的依赖，声音被风吹的有点干涩，终于能将那句迟到了两年多的话说出口，他深吸口气说：“我们回家。”那一瞬间，Bruce突然屏住了纷乱的呼吸定定地看着他，那几秒像是过了一个世纪那么久，他又重新低下头去重重地吸了吸鼻子，Stark没有错过藏在眼角细纹中那抹淡红，但自己正酸胀不已的眼眶提醒他，这些都不该被提起。

等到他们终于挪到主人宽敞明亮的卧室，拜Alpha一路上亲亲这里摸摸那里的恶趣味所赐，Banner几乎已经站不住了，后面黏热的体液早已洇湿布料溃不成军，Stark毫不客气地把它扯开扔在地上，同时解放出自己早已硬挺的性器，推着科学家一同陷进那张柔软的大床里。双手撑在床上，Stark这才有机会把他的科学家从头到脚细细地看上一遍，他黑了些，也瘦了不少，看起来倒有些像他们第一次见面的模样，他的手指插入那让Bruce看起来总是毛茸茸的卷发里，那其中钻出了许多灰白，仅仅两年多却像是老去了许多的模样更让Stark心疼得不行。

“很难受，帮帮我……”

Bruce半张着唇溢出喘息，从嗓子中挤出微弱的求助，这次他没像过去那样多加克制，尽管听着自己这样的声音依然很羞涩，但这一声听在Stark耳中可是个宇宙级惊喜的进步，更别提一双颤抖着的手正谨慎小心地从他的衣摆下方探进去，接着抱住宽实的后背，这对于科学家来说意外胆大的举动像在背上点上一团炙热的火，然后倏然烧满全身。

他俯下身子，先在唇上落下个安抚的亲吻，接着一路向下，啮咬突出的喉结，舔吻因瘦削而更加明显的锁骨，合牙叼住浓密的胸毛拉扯，可爱的粉红色随着动作漫布全身，挤出Bruce绵软不断的哼声，像是享受，也像在催促更多。接着，他的身体猛地弹动了一下，断断续续的哼声也变成了略带惊慌的低叫，Stark正不客气地咬在乳头上，粗糙的舌苔缠上兴奋挺立的红豆摩挲，接着像是婴儿吸食乳汁那样用力地吸吮，另一侧也受到了同样的照顾，等他满意地松开嘴，两颗沾着晶莹水光的小果在空气中红肿挺立，随着主人的颤抖，可怜又可爱，Bruce既羞又气，只能扭过头闭上眼不去看这副过分羞耻的画面。

放在以前，这些多余的调情小动作多半会被拒绝，可再次让Stark惊喜的是，尽管他的科学家抖地像是秋风中树枝上可怜的残叶，但他搭在背上的手也依然稳稳地抱着，没有任何推拒，甚至更挺了挺胸像是把自己献祭上去那样，看起来就像是……Stark花了十分之一的精力分神去想，Bruce就像是全然信任地将主动权交给自己去享受欢愉，就像是……一对爱人那样。

这实在值得奖励，所以Stark在科学家还没从羞耻感中回过神来时，向下挪了挪，往两侧拉开Omega的腿，探下身子调整好角度，舔了舔嘴唇欣赏了一会那没有得到照顾，硬肿着正颤着吐出前液的小可怜，然后低下头含住了小Bruce。

“呜……！”Banner的身体瞬间僵直，在大脑没反应过来之前，喉咙先发出了难耐又甜美的呻吟，他从没经历过这个，此时已经顾不上羞耻了，他不敢相信地瞪大眼睛低下头去看埋在腿间的男人，被这一声一眼几乎逗笑的Tony含着肿胀的龟头往上瞥，对上Bruce的眼神，甚至还挑了挑一侧的眉毛，Bruce绝望地哀叹了声抬起手臂挡住眼睛，然后Tony惊讶地发现原来他的科学家还能变得更红更可爱——这简直是，太犯规了！

大概是羞耻感作祟，口中的小家伙更肿大了不少，尽管自己那地方也越来越不好受，Stark还是决定先让他舒服点。他用舌尖将前液舔开，舔刺包皮下的小洞，努力地整根含进吐出，手上也不忘揉捏照顾膨胀柔软的囊球，科学家的胸口起伏越发加大，难耐地不断扭动着腰身，喘息声和越发浓烈的草木味信息素充斥整个房间，让这里闻起来就像某处的山林，清爽又甜美。接着Stark将Bruce一吞到底，收缩口腔，忍着喉头的刺激给他来了次结结实实的深喉，Bruce下意识挺腰，全身触电似的颤抖着，他慌里慌张地去推大腿间毛刺刺的脑袋，一声“不要……”还没落下，很久没被碰过的那处就生涩地爆发在了男人口中。

毫不在意地将白浊精液尽数咽下，Stark支起身来，把还陷在高潮余韵中没缓过神来的Bruce的手臂拉开，将一个个浅浅的亲吻落在他红透了的脸颊唇瓣上，还坏心地跟他分享了残留的味道，更是让Bruce羞的想干脆扯过被子像鸵鸟一样把自己裹得严严实实。然而因为亲热动作紧贴着的身体下方传来的滚烫触感烧回了他的一点理智，Bruce半睁开眼睛，咬着唇将双腿开得更大些，然后向上动了动腰，在Stark逐渐咧开的唇角弧度和那对大眼睛闪亮亮地注视下犹豫挣扎，最终被情欲熏的沙哑的绵软嗓音低低出声，“进来……”他说。

Stark有点后悔了，早知道Bruce变得这么大胆，他想着进屋的时候就应该打开监控录像，至少也应该录音！不过想了想这样做可能会被脸皮薄的Bruce直接踢下去，他还是非常遗憾地放弃了这个念头。

Stark没浪费太多时间在不切实际的幻想上，他不算温柔地将科学家的小腿对折到胸口，以便可以清楚地看到那个正在不断张合着涌出更多爱液的甜蜜入口，Bruce应该很久没经情事，所以他不想太过急躁，但当他试着按进指尖，温热的肠壁便迫不及待地吸附上去，第二根、第三根也受到了同样的欢迎，Alpha简直忍不住去想如果是他的老二直冲进去会是怎样的天堂，他发誓，他已经硬的快要爆炸了。

他没有再多拖延，握着自己粗大的性器破开小穴契入体内，意料之中的没有受到任何阻碍，Omega的汁液是天然的润滑剂，两个人都只是长长地发出声满足的叹息，像是终于找到了使自己完整的另一部分。温暖炙热的肠壁完美地裹挟住阴茎的每根靑筋，似有生命般收缩挤压，就像是Bruce总是温柔地包容着他的一切冲动和鲁莽，Stark只觉得一阵阵头皮发麻，努力维持的理智在发现Bruce正试图装作不动声色地向上挺腰时全然崩塌，他用绝对会留下印记的力道攥住Omega的腰，然后长驱直入，巨大的性器破开更深处，交合处前进后退带出淫靡的水声，Bruce断续的闷哼在他碰到某个地方时会变个调，带出有点委屈的哭腔，Stark便换着角度用龟头去细细研磨那处，挤出更多平时绝对听不到的呻吟求饶。

当阴茎再一次狠狠钉进身体里，Bruce触电似的颤抖起来，Stark顶到了从未到过的深度，他在生殖腔前停了下来，从Bruce手掌心传来熟悉的肌肉僵硬和颤抖程度来看，身上的人应该就要到了。Alpha像每一次那样抬起头，这一次，Bruce鼓足勇气迎上他的视线，却惊讶地在那双总是热烈生动的眼睛里看到了令他心碎的绝望，紧紧环着他的Stark的眼圈红了，他近乎绝望地看了Bruce一会，然后重重地闭了闭眼睛，接着Bruce感觉到埋在身体里的性器在缓缓后退，这一次做出选择的不是他。

Bruce茫然了两秒，他一瞬间想了很多，他想着Stark果然没有等他，也不愿意再标记他了，他们应该就会像每一次那样结束。但他又想起在飞机上神盾局的官员曾经向他粗略讲述了这两年联盟的变化，他看着Tony垂下纤长的眼睫，想着那下面藏着令他心惊的孤独和痛苦。在能想更多之前，Bruce抬手用不容拒绝的力道抱住了那个身体，阻止了他退出去的动作，然后往下压，把Tony用力按在了自己身上。“……别走。”因为激烈的情事，Bruce的声音比刚才更哑了，Tony惊讶地抬起脸，科学家也低头看着他，一丝犹豫在眼眸里闪过，然后被决绝取代，就像那夜承诺时一样，像是下了背水一战的决心，Bruce沙哑的声音带着藏不住的哽咽。

“听着，Tony，我不管这段日子发生了什么，你当然会告诉我，但不是现在。”  
“如果你做错了什么，我就和你一起弥补，如果没有，即使全世界全宇宙都指责你，我也会留在你的身边。”

Stark被这段突如其来的剖白深深震撼到无法思考更多时，Banner的小腿悄然挣脱了压制，就着连契在一起的姿势，那双腿颤颤巍巍地缠上Alpha的腰，即使鼓起勇气下定了坦白的决心，这样大胆的动作也实在太过出格了，他羞耻得蜷起脚趾，甚至不敢用力，只用脚跟轻轻蹭着后腰那块皮肤，给出他能做到的最明显的鼓舞。

忍耐着席卷到身体每个细胞滚烫炙热的难受，Banner用着头脑中的最后一丝清明，他拼尽全力想要最大程度地消弭二人两年间那些物是人非带来的难以弥补的隔阂，这对于他来说是一场豪赌，一旦失败……他咬了咬牙，逼迫自己不去躲避来自上方那双清亮澄澈的蜜棕眼眸，但眼睫还是控制不住地轻轻颤抖起来，那道绵软的声音低了一些，但依然清晰地一字字传进Stark的耳朵里。

“……当然，也许这样说是我自作多情。”

一旦失败，Bruce Banner唯一的容身之所也将荡然无存。他在错过了那么多事的两年后双手空空回到这里，唯一的赌注只有那些虚无缥缈的回忆和温情，这太难了，太脆弱了，太冒险了，成功率低到根本就没有理由去做。可当Tony犹豫地想要出去时，他又太害怕了。他怕Tony只是出于过去的情谊帮他排解欲望，怕等他们冷静下来聊过之后那些残存的暧昧都将化为泡影，他怕总是一个人扛起所有事的男人带着那种绝望的眼神选择推开他，拒绝他的陪伴，他怕这是最后一次如此贴近Tony，他一秒也不想再等了。

“……如果你不再想要我……”

该死的……好吧，他说不下去了，但Banner知道Tony总能听懂他的未尽之言，何况床上可绝对是他的知识领域，所以他不再为难自己，放开束缚着Tony的双臂，像是完成了最最艰巨的任务一样长长地呼出一口气，眼睑终于疲惫地阖上，安静地等待着他的审判结果。

进行到第三个呼吸循环的时候，身上的人终于有了动静，身体里蛰伏着硬挺家伙挨着依旧滚烫柔软的肠壁缓缓后撤出去，在Tony完全退出去的瞬间，Banner那颗提着的心终于沉重地落了地，此刻他只希望这床的主人可以多给他点时间，让他好好睡上一觉，再去面对接下来艰难的一切。

不过，Stark可不是这么打算的。

天知道他只是想让Bruce了解所有发生的那些糟心事之后，再由他自己选择是不是要留下，几乎所有人都离开了，他不能任性莽撞地再犯错误，失去他好不容易回来的科学家，即使不是情人，即使他只能作为朋友留在自己身边，他也不再奢求更多了。

但听Bruce颤抖的声音说着那些话，Stark有一瞬间觉得是不是自己的耳朵坏了，或者这只是一场梦，一场惊艳到让他再也不想醒来的春梦。但他又清楚地知道不是，那就是他的Bruce。他自卑，胆小，脆弱，但他又那么勇敢，那么坚强，那么温和。他是那么害怕自己离开，害怕物是人非，但他只是温柔地许诺着不会离开，给出了选择的权利。可是当向来不争一切淡然处世，仿佛对所有东西都不在意的科学家红着眼睛拼尽全力最后一搏，为了留住自己说出那些话，Stark知道这意味着什么。任何的语言在此刻都苍白无力，他只能用行动回答。

“Fuck you，Bruce Banner！你早就该是我的！”

红着眼紧盯着那张在梦里出现过无数次的脸，Stark咬着牙狠狠地说，然后握紧科学家的腰身猛地顶胯，明明已经退出去的巨物突破小穴直直地冲撞进最深处，他虚搭在Stark后腰上的腿被这一下撞得痉挛挺直，Bruce受到惊吓下意识地盘紧双腿，竟让第一次没能完全突破生殖腔的性器更深地捅了进去，那里面比内壁更加炙热紧致，比任何一次想象中更加像是天堂，Tony粗重地闷吼一声，又用力冲撞了好几下，最后颤抖着将精液尽数浇灌在里面缓缓成结，Bruce可没想到他会来这一手，他被突如其来撕裂的痛楚和滚烫激得仰起头，半张着嘴甚至叫不出声，瞬间瞪大闪烁着泪水的眼睛里盛满震惊。

Stark在余韵中喘息了一会终于安静下来，他静静趴在Bruce身上，等到喘匀了气，低下头，用与刚才完全相反的温柔力道一下下亲着科学家的脸，Bruce在他的安抚下也慢慢缓和过来，他回过神眨了眨眼，眼睛里那些水光就顺着眼角滑落下来，再被Tony一一吻去，又咸又苦，Tony想，不好，他让他哭了。但当Bruce的眼神重新聚焦起来，尽管眼角还是湿湿的，他看着Tony，缓缓扯动嘴角露出满足又温暖的微笑，科学家抬起汗湿的手摩挲蓄着整齐山羊胡的侧脸，Tony觉得自己也有了流泪的冲动。

他们安静地靠在一起等待结慢慢退去，Tony小心地退出Bruce的身体，然后扯过被子将他们裹好。他揉了揉那头毛茸茸的卷发，Bruce的呼吸已经平静下来，新生的连接让他对Tony有了更多依赖，和缓下来的信息素相互交融温柔地包裹着他们。

过了一会，Tony忍不住了，他听起来十分懊恼：“这感觉太好了，我现在超级后悔为什么不第一次就这么做，我们浪费了太多时间！”  
Bruce疲惫地笑着，将头靠在他的肩膀上，温暖的体温让他昏昏欲睡，他回答“但现在你是我的Alpha了。”

“那也阻止不了你离开。”他听到孩子气的Alpha嘟着嘴抱怨，忍不住哼笑出声，然后温温和和地宣布：“我答应你可以在我身上放定位芯片，不过你得考虑把宇宙划进搜索范围了。”

然后他迅速得到了一个结结实实的拥抱。  
“I love you Brucie——！”

**Author's Note:**

> 本意是要發糖，但是被評論有點點虐啦QAQ，但王子和王子從此幸福的生活在一起啦~


End file.
